


The Ride

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Power Dynamics, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: With thanks to Intronerd for the request!





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Intronerd for the request!

She put her hand on the table. That is the table at which he was sat. Ostensibly she was keeping her balance. Sure. Just as yesterday she squeezed his shoulder as an “Atta boy.” Just as she regularly touched him and shoed away anyone else in his personal space. Selina had made it very clear to him that his personal space was her private property.

She was looking at her cell when she spoke. ‘Kent, scooch over. I want you to show me that graph again.’

Kent exchanged a look with Tom. There was literally nowhere for Kent to “scootch” to. His seat was only designed for one person.

Tom shrugged.

Selina turned to face Kent. She put her cell down on the table.

‘C’mon,’ she said. ‘Quit the manspreading. We’re all suitably impressed with your enormous cock and giant clanging balls. So, put your knees together and quit waving around your baby maker.’

He avoided looking at her as he squeezed as close to the wall as possible. ‘I don’t believe there is sufficient room.’

‘Sure, there is.’ She forced herself onto the tiny strip of chair.

He could feel her thigh pushed against his. Her slim shoulder pressing against his arm.

‘You gonna show me what you’ve got?’ she said. ‘Again.’

‘Uh?’

There was tiniest hint of amusement in her eyes.

‘Graph,’ she said.

He scrabbled with his laptop. Her hand descended below the table. She squeezed his thigh.

‘Uh...’

She lifted her hand and pointed to the graph. ‘That’s our potential area for growth?’ she emphasised “growth” ever so slightly.

Kent nodded.

‘Can you make this _bigger_?’ Selina asked. Her foot was rubbing against his.

‘I can zoom in,’ he suggested.

Selina caught his eye. ‘Will that _enlarge_ it?’

Kent felt warmth rising in his cheeks. ‘In a manner of speaking.’

‘Hmm,’ Selina said. ‘Well, I like it big. Huge. _Engorged_.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘I think you’ll find it sufficient to your needs.’

She looked at him. ‘Men have been telling women that for hundreds of years.’

He licked his lips. ‘Uh…I think we may have wandered off topic somewhat.’

She shrugged. ‘I like my topic better.’

***

They were behind schedule. No matter where they went, no matter how efficient they were – which was generally not very – they always ended up behind schedule.

Kent had been keenly anticipating the hotel. He was looking forward with pleasure to the idea of a long soak in a hot bath. Perhaps with a small measure of whiskey and some music playing. Instead, they were driving through the night and bypassing the hotel entirely.

It was one thing for POTUS to sleep on the bus. She was diminutive enough that she could sleep in her seat. Kent and Tom had both protested, mildly, but definitely. They were both finding the standard seating uncomfortable to sit in, never mind try to sleep.

But Selina’s blood was fired up. She wasn’t going to be late for a big rally if she could get there on time by making everyone else uncomfortable.

Kent made a little space for himself at the back of the bus. The chair reclined, a little, and the gentle vibration of the engine was oddly soothing. He had slept in worse places, that was true. The back of his parent’s VW van had been particularly uncomfortable. Three weeks sleeping in his beat-up car when he was broke and saving every penny to get back home had been the definite low point.

‘Hey, Kent,’ she whispered.

He didn’t respond. Perhaps if he pretended to go to sleep she would go away.

He felt her reach underneath the travel blanket and slide her small hand into his groin. She pressed her lips to his ear.

‘I know you’re awake.’

Kent pushed her hand away and opened his eyes. ‘I’m trying to sleep.’

‘And I’m trying to fuck. C’mon, my thing will help your thing.’

Kent scowled. ‘That’s not amusing.’

‘Good, it’s not supposed to be a joke.’ She unbelted her coat. ‘I’m not wearing any underwear.’

Kent felt himself reddening. ‘There are people mere feet away.’

'Which makes it much hotter. C’mon. Lemme ride you like Secretariat. It’ll be fun.’

He moved aside the blanket. ‘That imagery is not helpful.’

‘It helps me,’ she said, smirking.

Selina slipped onto his lap and unbuttoned his flies. Kent draped the blanket around her legs and unbuttoned her coat.

‘This is sexual harassment, Ma’am,’ he said as she took him in hand.

‘Earlier was sexual harassment,’ she said. ‘This is assault.’

He put his hands on her elbows and gently raised her up. Selina guided him inside her. Kent closed his eyes.

‘Asshole,’ Selina muttered, and leaned forward to kiss him.

‘Mmm, if it bothers you so much, I suggest you find someone else to harass, assault, and “ride like Secretariat.” Doubtless you will find many takers.’

One of his hands was in the small of her back. The other was between her legs, thumb _here_ and fingers _there_.

Selina bit his lower lip. His flicked his tongue across her upper lip, and then brushed across the delicate, tender flesh on the roof of her mouth. Selina made a small sound, an “mmm”, and she leaned back.

He felt her tighten around him, heard her breathing growing faster, and saw the flush rise on her chest.

Selina released a breath and patted his shoulder. She slid backwards, away from him.

‘Not done,’ Kent muttered.

Selina swung her legs across and stood up. ‘I am.’

Kent stared at her. ‘You don’t seriously intend to walk off and leave me like this.’

Selina buttoned up her coat. ‘You’ve got a perfectly good hand. Two of ‘em, even.’

‘You’re unbelievable.’ Kent grunted painfully as he tried to cover himself up. ‘Don’t come to me again the next time you’re feeling agitated and need assistance.’ He buttoned up his trousers.

‘I’ll come to you whenever I like it.’ Selina shoved her hand down his pants. ‘And you’ll be grateful.’

She stroked her thumb along his shaft. He made a quiet mewling sound as he screwed his eyes shut.

‘Please... stop.’

Selina pressed her lips to his ear. ‘You were just whining you didn’t want me to stop. What’s the matter, don’t want to come when I let you?’

‘Hurts,’ he mutters.

‘Poor baby,’ she said, moving faster and still rough.

His hand grabbed her wrist, but he was distracted, uncertain, and then he was trying to stifle himself.

Selina slid her hand out, and wiped it on his shirt. ‘Go get yourself cleaned up,’ she said. ‘Can’t have my campaign manager striking of cum and desperation.’

‘I’m not desperate,’ he said quietly.

‘Don’t feel too bad. I think it suits you.’ She kissed his cheek, and strolled away.


End file.
